


Tokyo Dreaming

by kaianbptwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianbptwice/pseuds/kaianbptwice
Summary: Based this off the song called Tokyo dreaming by Particle houseTW~Alcoholism and mentions of abuse~Mina gets a ground breaking job offer in Tokyo. she tells Nayeon she wants to take it, hoping her girlfriend would want to go. Instead they break up and it follows up on the weeks leading to Mina's departure.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Tokyo Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> this shit do be sad, slight alcoholic mina,nayeon dumb bitch but I love her tho

Mina slammed the door in Nayeon’s face. She didn’t have time to deal with this shit. Mina walked out of her girlfriend’s apartment building and down the street. The vibrant lights of the stores illuminating the puddle filled concrete.

The ballerina wanted to get out of this city, she had been stuck in Seoul for so long. This job offer gave her that out. It was beautiful, especially at night. Don't get her wrong, this place gave her so much.

But she needs a new journey, but she didn’t want to go on that journey alone. She wanted her to go. To face a new, yet familiar world. Mina felt so stuck, there’s nothing more for her here.

Her phone buzzed and she saw a text from her girlfriend or well-

_**Nayeonnie 💛~**_ _We’re over. I can’t do this._

Now _ex_ girlfriend. 

Instead of replying she left her on read. Her heart ached, she understood why Nayeon was against leaving. The older woman’s life was here. But half of Mina’s was spent in Japan. 

Mina had other opportunities to go home, she did. But she didn’t take them because of Nayeon. She always stayed, she sacrificed going home. Nayeon had sacrificed for her too, yeah.

But this was so much bigger. They could start a new fresh life. It was Tokyo for crying out loud. It was a sea of opportunities. Mina felt the tears fall, she loved Nayeon with everything in her.

Just for her to throw it all away, four years for what?! An irrational decision to end it all over an argument. Mina shook her head. Wiping her eyes aggressively to stop her tears. Mina hated crying.

She got to her apartment, her roommates Dahyun and Sana who were also her entire world sitting on the couch. Both staring intently at the TV. Dahyun heard the door close and perked up happily.

“Hey beautiful! How was-Mina?” Dahyun instantly stood up seeing Mina’s tear stricken face.

“N-Nayeon and I got in a fight about Tokyo. She broke up with me Dahyunnie.” Mina mewled between shaky sniffs.

All it took was her best friend’s arms to pull her into a warm embrace. Her sweet scent that always comforted Mina greatly. Dahyun also got the offer to go to Japan. 

They were video game developers, this was a helping and big opportunity to release their game sequel. Sana instantly joined the hug. Mina just cried, she didn’t care if snot ran out of her nose as she did so. 

Dahyun petted her head gently, whispering assuring words in her ear. Sana decided this was a Dahyun job, and went to go comfort and scold Nayeon. Sana was pissed, really pissed.

Meanwhile Nayeon was replaying everything that happened. It was very rare for Mina to ever raise her voice at Nayeon. The woman never shouted even when Nayeon was. Nayeon was taken back when she blew up at Nayeon amidst their quarrel. 

Nayeon was a sobbing mess after she sent that text, she was left on read for almost two hours. No reply, or Mina kicking the door down for another shouting contest. She knew she was being irrational. 

But fuck,Tokyo?This was a whole new country. A new language, culture, and she'd have to find a whole new law firm. If her law firm didn’t have one in Tokyo. She doubted it did.

Nayeon’s Japanese was decent but not good enough to hold off in court. But what was holding her back was everyone she knew was here. Her family, her best friends. How could she leave Jeongyeon and Jihyo? Or her babies Chaeyoung and Tzuyu?

She wasn’t worried about Sana because she knew the woman would leave with Dahyun. Nayeon was just..scared. She was scared to leave, it was terrifying. This is a whole new world. But..she would be facing it with Mina. 

Her phone buzzed twice, then a third time. She wanted to check it. But then dread filled her that Mina texted saying she either agreed with a long paragraph or a short text. The second text she assumed was Chaeyoung with pictures of her and Yerim’s new baby. 

It was indeed the two people she guessed and then another one she knew would come eventually.

_**Loverboy 🥰~**_ _Ok. I’ll pick my stuff up tomorrow._

_**Chaengie ❤️~**_ _Look at my little princess! Jiwoo is so cute.Yeri needs to get pregnant again QUICK!I want another one._ [Attachment: 2 images]

_**Dumb bitch 😚** ~ I’m on my way._

Nayeon sobbed even harder at Mina’s text. This was a big opportunity for her. So if Nayeon didn't wanna leave with her, she’d still leave. _Four years_. Nayeon is a bitch and she knows this. Instead of fighting she gave up?

What a pussy. But she ignores it and decides to get a glass of whine. She would have to change Mina’s contact from Loverboy back to Mina. But it would be too real if she does.

As she downed a glass of wine she smiled fondly at the memory of where the nickname originated. Mina was a complete sap, always dramatically romantic for Nayeon.

One day Mina gave a whole speech about how she was the most beautiful woman after Nayeon said she looked ugly. The nickname was born. Nayeon remembers her exact words.

_“That’s why I think you’re beautiful.”_

_“Are you done loverboy?”_

_“Yes.”_

She chuckled until that turned into tears. And then into loud ugly crying on her kitchen island. There was banging on her door and she knew it was Sana. This girl was going to be pissed. 

So when she swung the door open and looked at Sana she knew a storm was coming. Sana’s eyes were filled with fire. But once she took in Nayeon’s appearance she softened.

“Oh you stupid idiot. Come here baby.” The oranged haired girl opened her arms. Nayeon fell into them, she was ugly crying and she knew this. She didn’t care though. 

Sana let them inside and kicked the door closed, locking it. They collapsed on the couch and Sana let her cry. Making sure to notify the other besties of the Minayeon relationship demise. 

Nayeon cried so much she fell asleep. She woke up again to a strong hand caressing her face. Jeongyeon. Her life line, best friend, and soul. The girl’s eyes showed sympathy. 

“Hey sweets, you okay?” Jeongyeon whispered. Nayeon sat up, seeing Jihyo behind her with a warm smile. 

“N-No?H-How-Why?I can’t just pick up and leave for Tokyo. I have so much here.” Nayeon became a blubbering mess. Jeongyeon listened to her rant, wiping her tears and nodding to indicate she was listening.

Jihyo walked off to talk to Sana who was in the kitchen angrily pacing. They were all close, some more than others. Sana would go feral if _anyone_ dared hurt her _Mitang_.

Nayeon was no damn exception. So when Nayeon heard shouting from the kitchen, she knew Jihyo had fed the flames of overprotective Sana. Jeongyeon sighed and gave Nayeon a soft forehead kiss and trudged to the place their best friends argued.

“ _TAKE SIDES? Really Jihyo?! Do you know that Mina turned down a fucking CAREER changing developer job in the states FOR fucking Nayeon?”_

Jihyo hushed her, but that only made it worse. So worse that Sana was now red in the face. Nayeon walked towards the kitchen and saw Jeongyeon standing in between both women.

“Mina sacrificed something that could’ve made her and Dahyun’s game worldwide. Wanna know why? Because Nayeon made partner at the firm. She couldn’t do that to her girlfriend. She turned it down.”

Now this made Nayeon’s stomach twist painfully. She had never heard Mina mentioned this. Had she been so self-centered and selfish she didn’t see what was going on with Mina? This is when Nayeon decided to step in.

“She what?” They all snapped their head to her. Sana’s angry demeanor didn’t falter. But only worsened. Sana walked to Nayeon, who was scared. Sana is the most sunshine and rainbow person.

The anger and hurt radiating from her was terrifying to say so the least. Jihyo continued to tell her to cut it out but the words Sana spoke threw her for a whirlwind of surprise and hurt.

“We leave for Tokyo in a month. You either come with us or don’t contact me again. Or Mina. If you do I will fly back and drag you across your firm by the hair.”

“Sana enough!” Jihyo yanked the woman back. Sana only glared at all three women. Before grabbing her purse and storming.

“Did you two know? About Mina’s job offer in the states?” Nayeon croaked looking between the two. They both looked down, guilt overtaking their faces.

“Why did I not know!” 

“Mina made us promise not to say anything. You just made Partner at the firm-.”

“A-And she didn’t want to just pick up and leave you.” Jihyo finished for Jeongyeon. Nayeon's head hurt at this newfound information. Had she been so wrapped up in her job she didn’t even pay attention to Mina?

“I need to be alone.” Nayeon grabbed the bottle of wine. Chugging half of it as she walked to her bedroom shutting the door. But then opened it again so Kookeu could come in.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo let themselves out. Jihyo knew their friend group would be divided now. Nayeon continued to drink straight from the bottle. Her dog quietly sat at her side.

What would Nayeon choose? She worked so hard for her job. She couldn’t leave her friends. Especially since Chaeyoung’s girlfriend just had a baby. She has to help her because Chaeyoung is...yea you get her worries. 

It was that and herself. Was she ready to take that step? Mina had been nothing but dedicated to her their whole relationship. What should Nayeon do?

For the past two weeks, Mina had been cooped up. She only left the apartment to go to the gym or visit Chaeyoung. Usually she was in her room, and when she needed it she would stay in Dahyun’s room so they could cuddle.

She had been drinking more, she guesses old habits die hard. Mina liked the way the alcohol numbed everything she felt. The anxiety, the hurt, the fear, and especially the _heartache_. Before Mina got with Nayeon she was a heavy drinker.

She turned to it to cope for any and everything. Her past wasn’t very pleasant. The usual loss of a parent, so the other drank the pain away. Then they took it out on the kids. Mina always got the shit end of the stick with that, always on the end of her mother’s drunk wrath.

She left as soon as she could, she stayed with Jeongyeon and worked overtime. Mina went to school so she could get her degree in developing. It’s crazy that she graduated. Or even passed classes.

Mina was drunk most of the time through college. Never a day where she wasn’t at least buzzed. She knew she was an alcoholic like her mom, it didn’t bother her to admit it.

Then she met Nayeon, and she turned her whole world upside down. Nayeon pulled her out of that hole she dug herself into. Nayeon made Mina realize she was worth so much more. Now, she was drinking _because_ of Nayeon.

Drinking helped her sleep. And also get over the impending doom of realizing she would be without Nayeon. Mina didn’t pick up her phone, she didn’t want to.

Mina didn’t want to talk to anyone. The only exception was Dahyun, and Chaeyoung’s baby Jiwoo. Who when she was too upset to go visit would facetime and listen to the baby babble. 

The only good thing was she had finally perfected the story line for the game sequel. It was good, and she knew people would be itching for it’s release. Currently, against her own will, she was dragged to lunch with her friends.

Since the whole break up their friend group was a bit divided. Especially since Sana was pissed at Nayeon, and Jihyo was pissed at Sana for whatever happened at her ex’s place.

Mina played with baby Jiwoo who was just laughing at her when she said the baby's name in a Yoda voice. It would send the infant into a laughing fit. At one point Mina had her laughing for five minutes.

Yeri caught it on video and Mina asked her to send it to her. That instance helped Mina just a bit, making her smile for the first time in a while.

“Mina! How’s the plan for the game going? Dahyun told me she already started character models.” Chaeyoung chimed from across her. 

“It’s okay I guess. It’s hard because we’re packing a lot of our stuff up.” Mina answered uninterested. Jihyo who was tapping her fingers impatiently on the table finally broke.

“Mina.”

“Jihyo?”

“How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine.” Mina deadpanned, not wanting to dwell on the topic Jihyo brought up. Jihyo went to say something else when Tzuyu flicked her arm, shaking her head no. 

Mina sent Tzuyu a silent thank you. Mina tried to listen to her friends' conversations. But her mind always drifted to Nayeon causing a pain in her chest. Mina wants to call her. But it’s not her place.

She was startled by Jeongyeon slamming herself down next to her. Momo sat across from them in between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. 

“Hey Mitang, how are you?” Momo caressed her hands lovingly.

“I’m fine. I’ve missed you, you’re always out on business stuff.” Mina pouted a bit. 

“I know, I just have to get some stuff settled with these investors. Then you’ll have my full undivided attention.” Momo kissed her hands before doing the same to Jeongyeon because she pouted.

Jeongyeon smiled and proceeded to give Mina a side hug. Her heart ached even more because Mina knew Jeongyeon was with Nayeon. She can smell her lavender perfume. They’re best friends, of course they’ll be together. 

“Now we need to discuss the kids going away party. We have to do it early because Dahyun and Sana leave a week before Mina.” Momo addressed and everyone turned to her.

“Baby. Please don’t over obsess.” Jeongyeon shook her head at her girlfriend’s giddy nature. Mina tunes the whole discussion out, only speaking when spoken too.

She doesn’t want this party because she knows Nayeon would be there. Seeing her before she leaves would just make it all the more difficult. But she should get over her, Nayeon gave up on her, on them. 

Mina started to tear up, Tzuyu picking up on her sadness stood up. 

“Mina, let’s go outside yeah?” She softly said or more like demanded. Everyone went silent as Mina slowly got up, allowing Tzuyu to wrap an arm around her waist and lead them outside.

“You don’t have to tell me what you’re feeling. But I can hug you for a while and hope it helps.” The baby of the group stared down at her with the most caring gaze.

“T-That would help a lot.” Mina burst into tears. Tzuyu pulled her for a hug. Mina had been bottling up everything that had been going on. She wasn’t one to talk about her emotions.

She loved that Tzuyu understood that. Didn’t force her to talk or face the breakup. For Christ sakes Mina lost the love of her life. The woman needs to process and understand.

After minutes of crying she decided to uber home. Tzuyu agreed to tell the others of her plan and keep them off her ass. Her apartment was a bit bland. They had started packing the least essential things.

So their decorations and stuff like that were already packed up in cardboard boxes. Mina went into her room- not without grabbing a Soju bottle from the fridge. 

_God_. It hurts so much, not a second goes by that she doesn’t think of Nayeon. She wants to badly call or text her. Tell Nayeon that she won’t take the job, if it means she gets her back. 

Mina drinks, and drinks. She’s sad yet so fucking angry at Nayeon. Mina invested so much into that girl, she wasted her time. And Mina _hates_ when someone wastes her time. 

Another thing that annoyed her was Nayeon still had not come to collect her things. All it did was prolong the dread of coming to terms that they’re over. Mina finished the Soju bottle.

She was more than tipsy, the ground would not stop tripping her. The doorbell rang and she wondered who the hell was here. She had extremely sad music blasting on her speaker.

They were interrupting her feels time. She stumbled over to the door and leaned against it trying to see through the peephole. This girl was familiar. She opened the door and stood staring at the woman.

Once she realized who it was her heart broke again. It was Nayeon. Mostly likely here to pick up her things. Mina swayed staring at her before slurring out a reply.

“Your stuff is in my room. Go get it unnie and then please get out.” 

Nayeon nodded and brushed passed her. Mina only sighed and went to grab another bottle of Soju. She reached to grab a glass when she knocked it off the counter. 

“Son of a fucking JISOOS!” Mina yelled angrily. Her drunk mind didn’t leave common sense because she reached to pick up the glass. Only for it to slice her hand. 

“FUCKING-UGH!” She seethed in pain letting out a string of curses in Japanese. Nayeon rushes wide eyed and frantic, dropping the pile of things in her arms.

“What happened?! Mina you’re bleeding a lot!” 

“I’ve cut myself deeper before.” Mina stumbled to the sink washing her cut hand. Nayeon stood there registering exactly what she meant.

“Excuse me?”

Mina just ignored her, continuing to try and stop the bleeding. Nayeon let out a shaky deep breath and grabbed the broom. Cleaning up the glass, and throwing it away.

“Is that what those scars are?” Nayeon walked up to her when she finished cleaning. By this time from the alcohol effect, Mina was crying.

“Please leave Nayeon. I don’t have time for this.” Mina hiccuped taking yet another bottle of Soju, ignoring her ex. But Nayeon was adamant.

“Mina..stop drinking.”

“You have no business here or telling me what to do. You broke up with me and over text.” She growled and Nayeon sighed, grabbing her things.

“Do you want me to go to the party..”

“I don’t care Nayeon, you aren’t my business.” Mina grabbed Soju, and a beer bottle walked to her room. Only to drink herself to sleep for the fourteenth night in a row. Dahyun came home to empty bottles of alcohol. 

It was time for the party, a day before Sana and Dahyun left. Nayeon didn’t know when Mina was leaving. They left her out of the loop, all she knows is Mina was leaving later than then others.

She felt horrible ever since she came to pick up her stuff. Only to be faced with a heartbroken and drunk Mina. It threw her for a setback, Nayeon thought she could move on. Let Mina live her life, all Nayeon did was hold her back.

She was startled by Seulgi, who is also Mina’s ex. They work at the firm together, she’s really sweet. Not one of those condescending type exes thank god.

“Hey so..I heard about you and Mina. Why don’t you just transfer firms?” 

“I shouldn’t do that. I don’t deserve Mina.” Nayeon shook her head. Staring at a dissociated looking Mina, an unfamiliar girl trying so hard to flirt with her. It made her boil in anger.

“You should, they need a partner in Tokyo.” 

“Wait what?”

“Yea they have for a while. Maybe if you didn’t stick your nose in a book you would know.” Seulgi teased. 

“I can’t just submit an application a week before deciding to leave Seulgi.”

“Last time I checked you were a partner here. Trust me Irene wouldn’t mind.”

Nayeon thought about it. But would Mina want her back? After not talking or acknowledging her for weeks. 

“How would you know?”

“Because we’re married with a kid and another on the way. I would _definitely_ know. She’s been wanting to ask you because her sister needs help over there. Think about it.” Seulgi explained before rubbing her back and walking off.

Nayeon watched as the girl aimlessly flirted with Mina, who had not batted an eyelash. Just drinking beer after beer. The older woman knew this was her fault, Mina was going to spiral. When Mina spiraled it was either violent lash outs or dissociating from the world.

Nayeon had a week to decide, a week. Mina looked her way and they made eye contact. The younger quickly looked away and excused herself from the girl. They never broke eye contact.

She watched as Mina grabbed her seventh bottle of beer. This is when Nayeon decided it was best to step in. No matter how hard she tried, her mind would always worry about Mina. Nayeon grabbed the beer bottle. Mina stared at her dazed before trying to grab another.

“Mina stop. You’re done drinking.” 

“N-Nayeon..you-you! Are not my girlfriend so l-leave me aloooone.” Mina was shitfaced it was obvious. This was her going away party and she’s drunk.

“I don’t care. I’m still someone who loves you. Stop drinking-.” Nayeon was cut off by Dahyun’s loud shouting.

“MINA COME TAKE A SHOT!” 

“That’s my cue..more alcohol for me” Mina grinned stumbling away. Nayeon followed and watched as her friends poured shots.

“Make a toast Minari!” Chaeyoung chided holding up the shot glass. Mina smiled and lifted up the cup and turned to smirk at Nayeon.

“To-To! Nayeon..my Nayeonnie- or not anymore. But to the bitch who wasted my time.” And with that she took the shot. Nayeon felt tears prickle, Mina never called her names. Everyone still took the shot. Sana walked by and smiled. 

“Cheers to you Nayeon.” 

Nayeon angrily clenched her jaw. She deserved it. She decided to walk away. It’s better than picking a fight with either Japanese woman. But Mina was in the mood.

“I don’t get it Nayeon. I-I turned down jobs, I even fucking put my GAME on hold so I could tend to you. Delayed the release of my game. Am I just not enough?”

“Mina stop.”

“Tell me. Tell me so I can sleep without questioning everything I ever did for you.” 

“I never asked you to do those things!” Nayeon said a little too loudly. Attracting the attention of their either smashed or tipsy friends. Mina’s eyes showed hurt, and Nayeon hated when she looked at her like that.

“You don’t have too. I’m your girlfriend, I don’t think twice. But because I love you, I was willing to drop everything.” Mina’s voice was small.

She was right..Mina never asked for much. Mina never gave Nayeon the chance to ask things. Because she either had already done it or suggested it.

“M-Mina..”

“I asked you for this one thing. ONE thing. Yet you couldn’t do it. I would’ve been fine if you had to wait a bit to join me. You don’t have to leave right away. But you could prepare.” 

“I can’t just fucking leave Mina! I worked my ass off for partner. Chaeyoung and Yerim had a baby, I need to be here for my friends..and my family.” 

“Those are fucking excuses! What about if I need you?! Your girlfriend of FOUR goddamn years!” Mina threw her cup backing Nayeon up into a wall. Dahyun walked over, pulling Mina back.

“Mina don’t be a douche, let’s go home. She’s not worth it okay.” Dahyun deadpanned. This only pissed off Mina more and she pushed Dahyun back.

“Stay out of this.” 

“Don’t be an asshole Mina! Especially not to Dahyun.” Nayeon tried to remain calm. But angry Mina was scary and kinda sexy. _Not now Nayeon._

“Then don’t be a pussy. You’re scared. I know it, you hate change.” Those final words from Mina pissed Nayeon off. Instead of being an adult she flung her drink all over Mina. 

But her ex didn’t flinch, she had her pinned up against the wall. Her eyes were full of anger and so many other things Nayeon couldn’t read. Mina’s hands gripped her face, forcing eye contact. 

“You wasted my fucking time.” Mina released her grip harshly. Nayeon watched as she grabbed another bottle and left Momo and Jeongyeon’s house.

Nayeon left soon after, ignoring everyone’s worried questions. When she got home that night she cried for a good hour. She debated calling to see if Mina got home but that wasn’t her place. 

It was the last day Mina would be in Seoul. Her plan was to drink all day, and pack up the last of her stuff. Then she would spend the night with her friends. Dahyun and Sana had left so she could do whatever she wanted.

Mina was not pleased when Tzuyu chunked her into the shower, drunk and fully clothed. Turning on the cold water to sober her up. Jihyo standing to the side in her motherly stance.

“Get up, shower because you smell like a bar, and get ready.” Jihyo ordered throwing the aspirin bottle at Mina. 

“For what?” 

“Chaeyoung and Yeri want you to watch Jiwoo for the day.” Jihyo stared down at a shivering Mina. 

“Ugh..”

“Tzuyu baby, she doesn’t look sober enough, give it another go.” 

“Sorry Mina unnie.”

“Wait-OKAY OKAY IM UP! TURN IT OFF.” Mina screeched. Quickly she showered and got ready, Jihyo making her some food. They got to the Son household, and were greeted by an ecstatic Yeri, and baby food covered Chaeyoung.

“The favorite auntie is here. We have to go to Itaewon to fix some stuff with the shop. Nothing better than getting you out and having you watch Jiwoo.” Yeri explains hugging Mina.

“How do you know i’m her favorite?” 

“Because her first words were Mina.” Chaeyoung growled. They walked inside only to be greeted by Jiwoo with her hands covered in baby food.

“Yea Chaeyoung was pissed.”

“Only because she couldn’t get Jiwoo to say boob as her first words.” Yeri rolled her eyes cleaning the baby up. 

“Mina!Mina!” The baby reached for her and quickly Mina grabbed her niece embracing her tightly. That’s all it took for her angst and horrible hangover to disappear. 

“Thanks for watching her, someone else will be popping in later too! Okay bye!” The four other women left.

“CHAEYOUNG WHO!” Mina shouted. But all she got was a wave through the thin window on the side of the front door. Mina sighed and rubbed the baby’s back soothingly.

“Alright nugget, guess it’s just you and me. Now let’s figure out what to do.” Mina glanced at the toys laid out all over the place, and then the playmat in front of the couch. 

After some time, they settled happily on the playmat. For some weird reason the baby was extremely fond of the movie Nightmare Before Christmas. She stared at the TV the whole time giggling at everything any character does.

_**Chaeng’s Baby mama 👀~** Have fun! You can go out if you want, she loves being in the carrier. Love yous ❤️_

The latter smiled at the message. Mina knows she’s gonna miss Jiwoo,so much. Jiwoo made the darkest days the best. What she’ll miss the most is the way Nayeon’s eyes shined while she played with Jiwoo.

Something they always talk about was kids. Nayeon wanted to be a mother so bad. Mina..she would’ve given that to her in a heartbeat. Mina shook the tears starting to build up.

It’s been almost a month, she needs to move on. But she can’t. No matter how hard she tries. Everything reminds her of Nayeon. It’s frustrating, and grueling. It seems like everything is mocking her.

Mina snapped her head to the door when there were three soft knocks. It was Nayeon she knew. No one knocks that soft, when she would come over that’s how she always knocked. It should be weird that she knows that but that’s how invested she was. 

Mina growled before settling her niece in the playpen and stocking over to the door. She opened and Nayeon seemed just as surprised as she was.

“W-Where-.”

“So your the person they said would stop by? Pricks.” Mina sighed and ushered her in. 

Jiwoo started fussing so Mina quickly grabbed her and rocked her. Nayeon’s eyes glistened at the sight of the baby as she set her purse down. 

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Yeah.” Nayeon nodded timidly as she grabbed the baby from Mina’s arms. 

“Why are you here? I’m babysitting her today.” Mina got straight to the point. She doesn’t have fucking time for this. She really doesn’t.

“They said I had to come help watch her..they didn't tell me it was you.” Nayeon looked up from the baby in her arms. Mina only rolled her eyes and walked away. 

She got the diaper bag ready, Mina figured Jiwoo would want to go out and about. After she did that she got clothes to bundle the baby up since it was a little cold. 

When she walked back into the living room, her heart felt like it was soaring. Nayeon was laying on her stomach on the mat as Jiwoo crawled around. Handing her various toys and babbling on about them.

Nayeon’s eyes just shined, looking at the baby with nothing but love and admiration. This could be them, their own house and a baby. Spending countless days together just them and their little family. 

“Ahem. You need to change Jiwoo into these. I’m planning to take her out.” 

“Can I join?”

“I’d say no because I want nothing to do with you, but i’m sure you’re supposed to be helping me watch her so you have too.” Mina droned as she packed bottles and baby snacks. 

“Oh..yeah. I’ll get her ready then.” Nayeon’s face feigned hurt. Mina was a little harsh but it doesn’t matter now. Once their niece was ready they headed out around the city. 

Either window shopping or just strolling through the streets. They stopped at the Han River and chilled out there for a bit. For a while it felt like they never broke up. Mina saw Jiwoo getting sleepy and irritated and she said it was time to go. 

Mina put her to sleep once they go back to the house, laying the baby’s head on the support pillow. She walked out and sat on the couch where Nayeon was watching a movie.

It was awkward and tense. Mina just wanted to leave already. This was just going to set her back, she would want to beg for Nayeon back. 

“When do you leave?” Mina turned to Nayeon who was looking at her. 

“That’s not your concern.” 

“Mina. Please. We can’t keep doing this, we have all the same friends. Jiwoo can’t grow up with this.” Nayeon huffed. Mina chuckled and turned her body fully to Nayeon. Scooting so close their knees touched.

“What is it gonna matter, Nayeon? I’ll be in Japan. You’ll be here. You left me, so I get to be a bitch.” 

“That’s immature.” Nayeon’s teeth gritted. Mina only laughed bitterly. Immature? She can name plenty of times Nayeon was immature. Mina scooted closer, their faces a few inches apart. 

“Well I guess you won’t have to deal with it when I leave tomorrow night yeah?” 

Nayeon’s angry face faltered. Mina saw her demeanor change from angry to sad in the split seconds she said those words. They were silent, staring into each other’s eyes. Mina was startled by Nayeon’s pulling her for a kiss.

What did she do? Kiss back. It was stupid, but she couldn’t help it. She kissed back with everything she had in her. Slowly she lowered Nayeon’s back onto the couch.

They kissed feverishly, like they hadn’t kissed in years. Nayeon played with the baby hairs on the back of Mina’s neck. Sending a shiver down her back, she moved from Nayeon’s mouth to her neck. 

Undoing the cute button up crop top Nayeon had on. She kissed down her neck and then her chest. Mina’s hands went to the button on her jeans before Nayeon squeaked out. 

“M-Mina s-stop. Mina stop we can’t!” 

Mina stopped and pulled away. She looked down at a heavy breathing Nayeon. Lips swollen and cheeks flushed. But they can’t, they aren’t together anymore. 

“Sorry.” Mina deadpanned as Nayeon sat up buttoning her top again. She fixed her appearance and right as Mina went to check on Jiwoo the front door opened. Chaeyoung, Yeri, Tzuyu, and Jihyo walked in happily.

Mina stood up angrily brushing past them. Nayeon called after her, but she needed to leave. Mina can’t do this, it’s too much. 

“Mina wait we brought food.” Yeri held her arm. Mina only sighed. 

“I don’t have time for this.” 

“Mina look I’m-.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Nayeon. Leave me alone.” Mina walked out of the house everyone following. Confused on what was going on. Mina’s head was pounding, all Nayeon did was set her back. 

“It was just the moment- I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Mina spun around, all she saw was red. She angrily walked towards Nayeon making the shorter woman back up nervously.

“Shouldn’t have?! SHOULDN’T HAVE!? Yet you fucking did! Am I a toy?! Is that what I am?” Mina’s voice shook. She was angry and so tired.

“N-No- Mina calm down.” 

“You wanna know something Im Nayeon?” 

“W-What?”

“You always looked good under me. Such a shame. Threw it all away because you’re a FUCKING COWARD!” Mina shouted, making Nayeon jump. Nayeon was crying. Mina was crying. Mina was crying so fucking hard. 

“Fuck all of you!” Mina yelled and walked off. 

She took an uber home. Stopping outside the apartment at the convenience store for alcohol. She got into her apartment and drank. All along while crying like someone just killed her dog. 

She stared at pictures of Nayeon on her phone. Only for the sulking to get interrupted by calls from her friends. Nayeon’s contact popped up. That’s when she decided.

“I’m done. I’m so fucking done Nayeon. I’m changing my flight to tonight.” And she hung up. 

Not letting Nayeon say a word. Mina decided she would change her flight to midnight, pretty late for a flight but it was the only available one. After calming down, she decided to take a walk. And listen to music.

_I went out today just to see the light_   
_It will never change_   
_And I know I’m leaving_   
_Trying to find out what I want_   
_But it slipped away_

She walked for what seemed like hours. The sun had set when she knocked out of her daze. It was barely nine o’clock. But it was dark and the neon lights of the city shined on her tear stricken face.

_You don’t know how much I have thought of you?_   
_It will never change no matter what you do_   
_Just let me come home_   
_And let me stay_

Her mind was filled with her. The kiss, and how much she could tell it hurt Nayeon she was leaving. Nayeon loves her, why is she so scared? Mina didn’t understand. Her phone buzzed.

_**Nayeon~** Mina where are you? I’m sorry. Just tell me where you are._

  
_i could let it pass, but tonight i’m leaving **~me**_ _for tokyo. **~me**_

Mina sighed and turned off her phone continuing to walk. Letting her music play. A song that fit her situation so well played soothingly. _(see what i did with the text and lyrics 👀)._

_I could let it pass_   
_But not tonight_   
_I could let this pass but_   
_Tonight I’m leaving for.._

Her phone continued to buzz but she ignored it. Turning it off. She was going to take a walk down memory lane. Of her and Nayeon’s relationship. Starting with when she first realized she liked Nayeon.

_Tokyo_   
_I’m Longing for your avenues_   
_I could not get tired of you_   
_Walking on those streets again_   
_Feeling lonely and blue_

It was like a moment of OH shit I like her. The..why did my heart flutter when she smiled? Or my breath hitch when she touched me. They were at a coffee shop, talking about their days. It’s weird how she realized it.

Nayeon spilled her ice coffee on herself. She screamed so loud the whole shop went silent. After cleaning it up they burst into laughter after they left. Mina knew then, when Nayeon smiled about the incident.

She knew Im Nayeon was all she needed.

  
Nayeon was rushing to pack her things, she was going with Mina. That kiss was what she needed, Mina calling her out on her shit was what she needed. Grabbing everything she needed, along with her dog Kookeu. 

Nayeon knew she would have to come back to get her things but right now she needed to find Mina. Nayeon sprinted out of her apartment and to Jeongyeon and Momo’s.

“Nayeon what-.” She shoved Kookeu into Jeongyeon’s arms along with his stuff. 

“Nayeon what is going on?” Jeongyeon was worried, extremely worried.

“Watch Kookeu for a while, I have to go somewhere.”

Momo came up behind Jeongyeon just as confused. Nayeon kisses Kookeu a shit ton of times and checks her phone. The same text from thirty minutes ago mocking her. 

_f_ _or tokyo_

“I’m leaving. Tonight.”

“For?!?”

“Tokyo. I love you. Please take care of Kookeu I’ll be back.” Nayeon pecked Jeongyeon’s cheek and she was gone. In her car speeding around the city. The familiar chorus of a song Mina liked played on her radio.

_Tokyo (Tokyo)_   
_Will we ever meet again?_   
_Do you remember me too?_   
_I am so addicted to you_   
_Tokyo (Tokyo)_

Nayeon tried to calm her heart down. This was impulsive. Nayeon was anything but that. She’s never been like this. It was an adrenaline raising and heart racing feeling. 

She literally drifted into the parking lot of Mina’s penthouse complex. She didn’t realize it was raining until she stepped out of her car. But she didn’t care and ran inside taking the elevator. 

Nayeon impatiently tapped the button hoping it would make it go faster. It finally stopped and she sprinted out almost knocking down a poor old lady in the process. She banged on Mina’s door, getting no response. 

She then remembered she never gave her copy of the penthouse key back. Quickly she shoved it inside the lock and threw the door open.

“MINA?! MINA ARE YOU HERE?!” Nayeon ran throughout the place. 

Findings no Mina, until she got into the kitchen. Nayeon’s favorite flowers laid on the counter in a pretty bouquet. A letter sitting atop it.

_I love you. Till next time. ~Love Mina_

Nayeon gently placed the flowers down. No she can't be too late. She pulled up flights and searched for one's tonight. She found the latest which was midnight, it was currently eleven. 

So again she sprinted out of the building. The airport was a thirty minutes drive, by the time she got there Mina could be getting ready to board. She drove and drove even running red lights. 

She tried to relax but this was her last chance. Her last chance to get Mina. She needed to prove her love. To calm her nerves she turned on the song she heard earlier letting it play.

_I went out today just to see the light_   
_It will never change_   
_And I know I’m leaving_   
_Trying to find out what I want_   
_But it slipped away_

Her mind was racing, her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Nayeon attempted to call her but there was no answer. She had to make, she had to. 

_You don’t know how much I have thought of you?_   
_It will never change no matter what you do_   
_Just let me come home_   
_And let me stay_

Nayeon pulled into the parking lot, thankfully parking well enough she won’t get a ticket. She tumbled out if her car checked it was eleven thirty, Mina could be boarding already. 

_I could let it pass_   
_But not tonight_   
_Got a lot I need to process_   
_Should I stay or should I go there?_

With all her might she pushed through the heavy rain dodging people left and right. When she got in her eyes searched all around. Mina wouldn't be hard to miss, all she ever wears is all black. 

That’s when she saw her walking towards the gate. Mina stopped when a woman dropped her stuff and helped her. After helping her Mina set her bags down doing god knows what.

“MINA! MYOUI MINA!” Nayeon screamed. 

Mina snapped her head around in confusion. Once Nayeon was close enough she sprinted and threw herself into the taller girl. 

“Cancel your flight. Y-You’re gonna regret not saying bye to everyone. Especially Jiwoo. I'm so-so sorry Mina. I love you so much. I’ll go with you!-.” Nayeon was crying loudly at this point.

She didn’t care if she caused a scene. Her fist gripped Mina’s jacket tightly as she buried her face in the woman’s chest. Mina’s hands snaked around her waist pulling her tightly to her chest. Nayeon was crying and sniffling. 

Mina pulled away cupping her cheeks and touching their foreheads. Nayeon cried even more at the affection, she didn’t deserve it. She didn’t deserve forgiveness or love from her.

“Okay..it’s okay, breathe.” Mina cooed softly. Nayeon slowed her breathing, tears still pouring. For a second they stayed like that. Until Nayeon slowly inched her head up to look at Mina.

Their lips brushed against each other. Nayeon’s breath hitched when Mina leaned in connecting her lips. It was delicate but desperate. Trying to express and relay all the emotions they felt the past few weeks. 

Nayeon smiled when she felt Mina’s hands grip her waist and squeeze it. They pulled away breathlessly. Both a blushing mess, their faces flushed. 

“We leave tomorrow night okay?” 

“W-What about-.”

“I found a firm there, I'll have Jeongyeon and everyone pack up my apartment and ship it there. Then fly back in a week to pick up Kookeu.” Nayeon explained cutting off Mina’s worries.

“But-.”

“It’s fine. I got it handled. I choose you Mina. I love you and it’s my turn to sacrifice for you.” 

Mina nodded, and Nayeon led them out of the airport back to her place. I’m sure you’re aware of what they did once they got there. They basked in each other’s presence. Not even let each other go for a second.

_Tokyo_   
_I’m Longing for your avenues_   
_I could not get tired of you_   
_Walking on those streets again_   
_Feeling lonely and blue_

Those countless nights of crying, and drinking were no more for Mina. Dreadful days of worry if Mina was okay vanished, because her head laid on Mina’s chest. Listening to her heartbeat, it being a lullaby that sent her into the land of dream.

They didn’t sleep till late, spending hours stealing kisses. Or tasting each other's bodies intimately for the first time in weeks. 

_Tokyo_   
_Will we ever meet again?_   
_Do you remember me too?_

The next day they said goodbyes to their friends and left that night to start a new chapter in Tokyo. Nayeon realized a lot in those weeks apart. To cherish. To take risks, don’t be afraid. 

Mina is someone Nayeon will never get tired of. Her elegance, innocence which Nayeon took herself. The softness and love behind every little thing she does. Mina knows all the right places to touch and kiss.

_I am so addicted to you_   
_Tokyo(Tokyo)..._

She knows how to make Nayeon’s eyes roll to the back of her head whether it’s in annoyance, laughter, or pleasure. Myoui Mina is it for Nayeon. She’s all she’ll ever need. 

Here’s..to new beginnings.


End file.
